Communication networks enabled by technologies such as Network Function Virtualization (NFV) and Software Defined Networking (SDN) may be flexibly organized to serve various customer demands. In building advanced networks, such as those to support future developments in wireless networks (including next generation, or so-called Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks), network slicing provides the ability to create isolated virtual networks over which different traffic flows can travel as isolated traffic in another network slice. However, managing variable and competing demands on a potentially large network scale is a complex proposition requiring an effective architecture and management thereof.
Wireless networks include a number of infrastructure elements. Such infrastructure elements include access points or base stations, which are used for communicating with mobile devices. A mobile device should be understood as a device that connects to a mobile network, and includes user equipment (UE) and other wireless devices.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.